lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów/Drugi kwartał 2008 roku
Archiwów newsów z Lostpedii z drugiego kwartału 2008 roku (kwiecień - czerwiec). Czerwiec Matthew Fox zamorduje wszystkich zabójców 30.06.2008r. Gwiazda "Zagubionych" Matthew Fox zagra prawdopodobnie główną rolę w filmie "Billy Smoke". Jest to adaptacja komiksu B. Clay Moore'a i Erika Kima, który zostanie wydany przez Oni Press w przyszłym roku. Tytułowy Billy Smoke to płatny zabójca. Jego ostatnie zadanie nie poszło zgodnie z planem i o mały włos a sam by zginął. To doświadczenie całkowicie go zmieniło i teraz szuka odkupienia za swoje dotychczasowe życie. Dochodzi do wniosku, że może je uzyskać tylko w jeden sposób – eliminując z powierzchni Ziemi wszystkich płatnych zabójców. Całość powstaje dla studia Warner Bros. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" wśród finalistów Emmy 27.06.2008r. Po raz pierwszy w swej długoletniej historii Amerykańska Akademia Telewizyjna postanowiła przedstawić listę finalistów do nagród Emmy dla programów z pasma prime-time. Są to listy dziesięciu seriali dramatycznych i dziesięciu seriali komediowych, które otrzymały najwięcej głosów w wyborach dokonanych przez wszystkich członków Akademii. W dniach 28-29 czerwca odbędą się pokazy finałowych seriali i specjalnie wybrani sędziowie będą je oceniać. Ich oceny stanowić będą 50% wyniku, na podstawie którego wytypowane zostaną nominacje. Listy nominacji poznamy 17 lipca o godzinie 14.40 czasu polskiego. W tym roku nagrody Emmy zostaną wręczone po raz 60. Gala odbędzie się 21 września. Finaliści w kategorii serial dramatyczny: * "Boston Legal" * "Damages" * "Dexter" * "Friday Night Lights" * "Chirurdzy" * "Dr House" * "Zagubieni" * "Mad Men" * "Dynastia Tudorów" * "Prawo ulicy" Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" nagrodzeni 4 Saturnami 24.06.2008r. Akademia Science Fiction, Fantasy i Horroru po raz kolejny wręczyła swoje nagrody, czyli Saturna. "Zagubieni" zostali nagrodzeni w czterech kategoriach: * Najlepszy serial z telewizji ogólnokrajowej * Najlepszy aktor telewizyjny - Matthew Fox * Najlepszy drugoplanowy aktor telewizyjny - Michael Emerson * Najlepsza drugoplanowa aktorka telewizyjna - Elizabeth Mitchell (w tej kategorii nagrodzona została również Summer Glau z serialu "Terminator: Kroniki Sarah Connor") Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Producenci wreszcie przemówili 22.06.2008r. Jeden z producentów ,,Zagubionych" Carlton Cuse po prawie miesiącu od wyemitowania ostatniego odcinka czwartej serii ,,Lostów" wreszcie przemówił na temat wydarzeń z finału sezonu i fabuły serialu. Tym samym złamał on obietnicę że nie przemówi aż do targów Comic-Con które odbędą się 28 lipca. Cuse stwierdził m.in., że w piątym sezonie role się odwrócą - Jack będzie człowiekiem wiary a John człowiekiem nauki. Cuse porównał również Johna do... Jezusa. Warto zauważyć, że Jezus zmartwychwstał... Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl Benjamin Linus ---- "Zagubieni" nominowani do nagród Teen Choice 2008 19.06.2008r. "Zagubieni" zostali nominowani do nagród Teen Choice 2008 w kategorii "Akcja/Przygoda" w grupie kategorii telewizyjnych. Ich rywalami są "Herosi", "Skazany na śmierć", "Tajemnice Smallville" i "Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor". Wręczenie nagród nastąpi 4 sierpnia. Zwycięzców wybiorą w głosowaniu nastolatki w wieku 13-19 lat. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Producenci 'Lost" oskarżeni o powielanie stereotypów rasowych 05.06.2008r. Harold Perrineau Jr oskarżył producentów serialu „Zagubieni” o stereotypy rasowe. Aktor, który nie powróci już do postaci Michaela w piątej serii kultowego serialu, jest przekonany, że śmierć jego bohatera ma ścisły związek z kolorem jego skóry. - Sposób traktowania czarnych postaci w tym serialu budzi moje poważne wątpliwości. Sayid spotyka Nadię, Desmond i Penny wracają do siebie, ale mały czarny chłopiec nigdy nie odzyska swojego ojca, bo taki wątek nie byłby wystarczająco ciekawy? Walt po prostu zostanie kolejnym osieroconym dzieckiem, które wpisze się w wielki stereotyp - mówi zirytowany gwiazdor. Z zarzutami aktora nie zgadza się producent serialu Carlton Cuse, mówiąc: „Jesteśmy dumni z naszej zróżnicowanej rasowo obsady. Zakończenie każdego wątku jest niezwykle bolesnym wydarzeniem, a Harold jest wspaniałym aktorem, którego obecność bardzo wzbogaciła fabułę serialu.” Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Słabnąca oglądalność "Zagubionych" 03.06.2008r. Finałowy odcinek 4 sezonu Zagubionych oglądało w stacji ABC 12,2 mln widzów. To najsłabszy wynik ze wszystkich odcinków kończących i rozpoczynających dany sezon. Poniżej możecie się zapoznać z oglądalnością wszystkich premierowych i finałowych odcinków danego sezonu: * Premiera 1 sezonu - 18.60mln * Finał 1 sezonu - 20.71mln * Premiera 2 sezonu - 23.47mln * Finał 2 sezonu - 17.84mln * Premiera 3 sezonu - 18.82mln * Finał 3 sezonu - 13.86mln * Premiera 4 sezonu - 16.14mln * Finał 4 sezonu - 12.20mln Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Piąty sezon inny niż wszystkie 02.06.2008r. Wraz z czwartym sezonem skończyli sie "Zagubieni", jakich znaliśmy. Piąty sezon serialu ma być zupełnie inny od poprzednich, a najważniejszą zmianą jest chyba to, że jego akcja nie będzie się już rozgrywała na Wyspie. Nie trzeba chyba pisać, że wieści te nie spodobały się wielu fanom. To jednak nie wszystko. Jeśli sądzicie, że czwarty sezon ze wszystkimi swoimi flash-forwardami i zawirowaniami z czasem był pokręcony, to poczekajcie, aż przeczytacie dalszą częśc tego newsa. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Gwiazda "Zagubionych" w serialu o niezwykłych policjantach 02.06.2008r. Harold Perrineau grający w "Zagubionych" postać Michaela Dawsona, wystąpi w pilocie serialu "The Unusuals". Wyemituje go telewizja ABC. "The Unusuals" będzie rozgrywać się na jednym z nowojorskich komisariatów. Perrineau wcieli się w rolę detektywa Leo Banksa - wiecznie roztrzęsionego gliniarza, który nigdy nie rozstaje się z kamizelką kuloodporną. Serial zapowiadany jest jako połączenie komedii i dramatu. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian Maj Alternatywne zakończenia finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu 31.05.2008r. Alternatywne zakończenia finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu, wyemitowane w porannym programie ABC "Good Morning America D Damian ---- 04x13/14 - trailery i sneak peeki 29.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - trailer CTV 04x13/14 - siódmy sneak peek 28.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - sześć sneak peeków 26.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - trailer Sky One 21.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - czwarty trailer ABC 18.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - drugi trailer ABC 04x13/14 - trzeci trailer ABC 16.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - pierwszy trailer ABC D Damian ---- Jako jedyny aktor wie jak zakończą się "Zagubieni" 20.05.2008r. Matthew Fox jest jedynym członkiem obsady serialu "Zagubieni", który poznał tajemnice scenarzystów. Aktor, który w kultowym serialu wciela się w postać doktora Jacka Shepharda, przyznaje, że zna zakończenie "Zagubionych", ale nie zamierza go nikomu zdradzać, ponieważ ten specjalny sekret sprawia mu ogromną frajdę. - To prawda. Znam zakończenie, które zostanie wyemitowane w 2010 roku. Moi koledzy wiedzą, że nie mogę o tym rozmawiać, ale czasami mnie wypytują w nadziei, że coś mi się wymknie. Poza tym taki sekret to fajna rzecz - mówi gwiazdor. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl/ D Damian ---- 04x12 - trailery i sneak peeki 15.05.2008r. 04x12 - siódmy sneak peek 14.05.2008r. 04x12 - sneak peeki czwarty, piaty i szósty 13.05.2008r. 04x12 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x12 - drugi sneak peek 04x12 - trzeci sneak peek 12.05.2008r. 04x12 - drugi trailer ABC 09.05.2008r. 04x12 - trailer ABC 04x12 - trailer CTV D Damian ---- Matthew Fox opowiada dowcip z "LOST" 14.05.2008r. "Gwiazdor serialu "Lost" Matthew Fox wyjawił prasie, że stara się teraz jeździć bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie wylecieć z obsady. Bo jest taki dowcip..." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x12 - zdjęcia promocyjne 14.05.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17, Zdjęcie 18, Zdjęcie 19. 29.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x13/14 - "There’s No Place Like Home 2" 12.05.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa drugiej i trzeciej części finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Więcej "Zagubionych" w następnych sezonach ' ''09.05.2008r. ABC zdecydowało się dołożyć po 1 odcinku do piątego i szóstego sezonu "Zagubionych". Wszystko z powodu strajku scenarzystów. Pierwotnie trzy ostatnie sezony serialu miały liczyć po 16 odcinków. Ponieważ jednak scenarzyści zaczęli wykłócać się z producentami, realizacja czwartej odsłony musiała zakończyć się po 14 częściach. Dwie zagubione godziny trafią do sezonu piątego i szóstego. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- 'AXN przerywa nadawanie "Zagubionych" ' 09.05.2008r. Telewizja akcji AXN wraz z końcem maja przerywa emisję dwóch seriali. Widzowie na pewien czas muszą rozstać się ze swoimi ulubieńcami z seriali "Zagubieni" oraz Dr House. W niedzielę, 25 maja, o godz. 21:00 wyemitowany zostanie 8. odcinek czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych" i będzie to ostatni odcinek najnowszej serii jaki widzowie AXN zobaczą tej wiosny. Na drugą część najnowszego sezonu "Zagubionych" AXN zaprasza we wrześniu. Przerwa w spotkaniach z Rozbitkami nie będzie trwała długo, a rozłąkę ma uprzyjemnić nowy serial "Pod osłoną nocy". Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- '''Świat oszalał na punkcie gry "Lost" 09.05.2008r. CD Projekt prezentuje cytaty z zachodnich mediów dotyczące gry komputerowej "LOST: Zagubieni". Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Pierwsze promocyjne zdjęcia finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu 08.05.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10. D Damian ---- 04x11 - trailery i sneak peeki 08.05.2008r. 04x11 - czwarty sneak peek 04x11 - piąty sneak peek 06.05.2008r. 04x11 - trzeci sneak peek 05.05.2008r. 04x11 - drugi trailer ABC 03.05.2008r. 04x11 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x11 - drugi sneak peek 02.05.2008r. 04x11 - pierwszy trailer ABC 04x11 - trailer CTV D Damian ---- Gwałtowny spadek oglądalności "Zagubionych" 07.05.2008r. "Producenci Zagubionych powinni poważnie przemyśleć kilka spraw. Oglądalność 4 sezonu ich serialu "Lost: Zagubieni" jest wyjątkowo niska i, co gorsza, ciągle spada. Najnowszy odcinek Zagubionych obejrzało zaledwie 11.13 milionów widzów, co oznacza, że bardzo niewiele brakowało, byśmy zapamiętali go jako odcinek, podczas którego zanotowano najniższą oglądalność w historii serialu. Obecnie ten zaszczytny tytuł przysługuje odcinkowi poświęconemu Michaelowi (Meet Kevin Johnson) - 11.03 milionów widzów. Oglądalność 4 sezonu w porównaniu z pierwszym czy drugim jest bardzo niska, ale niekoniecznie wynika to ze słabego poziomu odcinków. Wszystkie popularne amerykańskie seriale notują ostatnio spadki oglądalności związane zapewne z zakończonym niedawno strajkiem scenarzystów. Z kolei programy takie jak "Taniec z gwiazdami", "American Idol" i "You Can Dance" biją w Stanach rekordy popularności. Niezależnie od tego, co się będzie działo, Zagubieni nie znikną z anteny aż do 2010 roku. Producenci serialu podpisali ze stacją ABC kontrakt, w którym zobowiązali się do nakręcenia 48 godzin serialu, które składają się na sezon 4, 5 i 6. Poza tym Zagubieni to obecnie najpopularniejszy serial w Stanach. Mimo, iż telewizyjna oglądalność jest niska, to w serwisach takich jak iTunes serial bije rekordy popularności. Również stacja ABC chwali się, że nie może narzekać na liczbę osób oglądających nowy odcinek na jej stronie dzień po premierze. Pozwala to sądzić, że serial wcale nie traci na popularności." Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl/ D Damian ---- Kampania "Save Jacket" 04.05.2008r. Fani Jacka&Juliet, wzburzeni po ostatnim odcinku, rozpczęli kampanię "Save Jacket". Wysyłają do producentów paczki pełne wykałaczek z listami, w których to proszą o kontynuowanie zwiazku tej pary.Główne motto to: "We Miss The Toothpicks Too!". Jeżeli jesteście fanami Jacka i Juliet, pomóżcie! Jeśli macie problem z napisaniem listu wejdźcie na podaną stronę lub piszczie e-maile na ten adres: gooblinek13@wp.pl Paczki przesyłajcie pod ten adres: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse c/o Lost Touchstone Television 500 South Buena Vista, Building #343 Burbank, CA 91521 Źródło: link Gabesssa Kwiecień 04x10 - dwa nowe sneak peeki 30.04.2008r. 04x10 - trzeci sneak peek 04x10 - czwarty sneak peek D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x12 - "There’s No Place Like Home 1" 28.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa pierwszej części finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu "Zagubionych" o tytule "There’s No Place Like Home". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x10 - drugi trailer 26.04.2008r. 04x10 - drugi trailer ABC D Damian ---- 04x10 - trailer i dwa sneak peeki 25.04.2008r. 04x10 - trailer ABC 04x10 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x10 - drugi sneak peek D Damian ---- 04x11 - zdjęcia promocyjne 24.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7. 23.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13. D Damian ---- 04x09 - trzy nowe sneak peeki 22.04.2008r. Trzy nowe sneak peeki z dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Shape of Things to Come" D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x11 - "Cabin Fever" 21.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa jedenastego odcinka "Zagubionych" o tytule "Cabin Fever". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x09 - nowe zdjęcia promocyjne 20.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8. D Damian ---- Pierwszy sneak peek z 04x09 18.04.2008r. Pierwszy sneak peek z najbliższego, dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Shape of Things to Come". D Damian ---- Czwarty zwiastun 04x09 18.04.2008r. Drugi zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki "Lost: Zagubionych", "Brzyduli Betty" i "Chirurgów". D Damian ---- 04x10 - pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne 17.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17, Zdjęcie 18, Zdjęcie 19, Zdjęcie 20, Zdjęcie 21, Zdjęcie 22, Zdjęcie 23, Zdjęcie 24, Zdjęcie 25, Zdjęcie 26, Zdjęcie 27, Zdjęcie 28, Zdjęcie 29, Zdjęcie 30, Zdjęcie 31, Zdjęcie 32. D Damian ---- Wszystko o "Lost" w 4:24 17.04.2008r. ABC wypuściła nowy filmik streszczający fabułę "Zagubionych" w 4 minuty i 24 sekundy. D Damian ---- Emilie de Ravin z nowym kontraktem? 17.04.2008r. "Z końcem czwartej serii wygasa kontrakt Emilie de Ravin z Zagubionymi. Jednak jak dowiadujemy się z amerykańskich źródeł, aktorka rozpoczęła rozmowy o przedłużeniu umowy na kolejny sezon. 26-letnia de Ravin w serialu Lost gra postać Claire Littleton. Występuje w serii od samego początku jej istnienia." Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x10 - "Something Nice Back Home" 14.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się kolejna zapowiedź prasowa, tym razem dotycząca dziesiątego odcinka "Zagubionych" o tytule "Something Nice Back Home". Epizod ten zostanie wyemitowany 1 maja. Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowy zwiastun 04x09 14.04.2008r. Zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki trzech flagowych produkcji ABC - "Lost: Zagubionych", "Brzyduli Betty" i "Chirurgów". D Damian ---- Będzie dodatkowa, czternasta godzina 4. sezonu! 12.04.2008r. Zarząd ABC zgodził się na to, aby 4. seria Lost potrwała o godzinę dłużej. Wiemy już też, w jaki sposób zostanie spożytkowana ta dodatkowa godzina - wydłużony zostanie finał sezonu, który będzie trwać aż 3 godziny. Pierwsza część finałowego epizodu zostanie wyemitowana 15 maja. 22 maja ABC planuje wyemitować godzinny finał serialu "Brzydula Betty" oraz dwugodzinny finał serialu "Chirurdzy", tak więc pozostała część finału "Lost" byłaby wyemitowana dopiero późnym wieczorem. Dlatego zdecydowano się przesunąć dwie ostatnie części finałowego odcinka na kolejny tydzień. 4. sezon "Lost" zakończy się więc 29 maja. Wstępne daty emisji: * 04x12 - 15 Maja (finał sezonu - część 1) 10pm-11pm czasu amerykańskiego * 04x13/14 - 29 Maja (finał sezonu - część 2 i 3) 9pm-11pm czasu amerykańskiego Źródło: http://www.eonline.com/ D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" z dodatkową godziną? 11.04.2008r. Damon Lindelof i Carlton Cuse robią wszystko, by 4. seria Lost potrwała o godzinę dłużej - donoszą amerykańskie media. Doszło już nawet do spotkania w tej sprawie z osobami z kanału ABC. Już w połowie zeszłego roku zakomunikowano, że kolejne trzy sezony Zagubionych będą liczyć po 16 epizodów. Strajk scenarzystów pokrzyżował jednak te plany i kanał ABC zdecydował o skróceniu obecnej serii do 13 epizodów. Od wczoraj toczą się jednak rozmowy, by sezon skończył się na odcinkach 14. Nie wiadomo jak zostałaby spożytkowana dodatkowa godzina serialu. Producentom najbardziej zależy na dwugodzinnym season finale. Jest jednak problem z emisją trwającego tyle czasu odcinka. Finał Zagubionych zaplanowano na 22 maja, tego samego dnia ABC pokaże także finałowe odcinki Brzyduli Betty i Chirurgów. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Nowy trailer 04x09 11.04.2008r. Stacja ABC wyemitowała drugi trailer dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu pt. "The Shape of Things to Come". Zwiastun można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x09 - "The Shape of Things to Come" 08.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa pierwszego po pięciotygodniowej przerwie odcinka "Zagubionych" pod tytułem "The Shape of Things to Come". Epizod ten zostanie wyemitowany 24 kwietnia. Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Bogate słownictwo bohaterów "Zagubionych" 08.04.2008r. "W oczekiwaniu na nowe odcinki "Zagubionych" na YouTube'ie można obejrzeć, jak bardzo oryginalni są scenarzyści tego serialu. Okazuje się bowiem, iż autorzy dialogów mają, delikatnie mówiąc, tendencję do nadużywania jednego słowa. Jakiego?" Filmik. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Który spoiler jest prawdziwy? 08.04.2008r. "Kristin z E!Online zdradziła niedawno kilka naprawdę mocnych spoilerów dotyczących ostatnich pięciu odcinków czwartego sezonu. Niestety miało to miejsce 1 kwietnia i gdy wszyscy mieli szczęki na podłodze, Kristin oświadczyła, że był to z jej strony zwyczajny żart. Szybko jednak dodała, że jeden spośród tych spoilerów jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Który?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian Kategoria:Lostpedia